


Avengers: Startgame

by G0thique



Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel MCU, Marvel: Cinematic Universe, Marvel: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thique/pseuds/G0thique
Summary: An Avengers fix-it fic. Pepper dies, Tony falls in love with Stephen.





	Avengers: Startgame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wasn't sure whether to put this in 1st or 3rd person, so I went with 1st. I hated how Endgame ended so it needed to be changed! This is my interpretation.  
I don't want to sound like the other authors but please, I left this on a cliff hanger so if you want the next chapter: PLEASE review!

_ Tony’s POV. _

The gauntlet. The gauntlet was gone. That’s the last thing I remember. The gauntlet being taken out of my hands by a flash of blue and white. I knew. I knew this day would come. But at this point I was busy being knocked out by the God of Thunder. I knew they had an alternative plan, but I wasn’t expecting this. When I woke up, they told me what had happened. That it was for the greater good. That I was not the one who was supposed to die. ‘Yeah right,’ I thought to myself, ‘This is the worst.’ But then I remember that Pep would’ve wanted me to stay strong… I needed to keep it together for Morgan. That’s right. My little girl… I needed to stay strong for her. I was all she had left now besides Happy and Rhodey… The kid, Peter Parker, had also come through for me when I asked him to babysit a few times. I couldn’t take it and shut down a few nights. The guilt was enormous… Pepper was much better at this parenting thing than I was. And I just couldn’t take it. But I was getting better. It had been about a month already since that event. Since it all ended. And as much as I felt something was missing, the love of my life, I had gained so much more. In the time that it all ended with a snap, up to now, there were two constants in my life: Morgan and one Doctor Stephen Strange. The good old Doctor had been there for me nearly every day. He gave me this magic stone thing that let me talk directly to him incase I needed anything. I tried sciencing my way into it to figure it out, but I just couldn’t. But that’s not the point. It was great having someone there for me. He came and went with his magic portals and shit, picking whatever I needed up for me. It was… Nice. He even spent time talking to me while he did his Sanctum duties. And for a while, there were no sarcastic quips either. I missed them, but in the time I was first starting to heal, I was glad it wasn’t there. Stephen was gentle, and it was just… Nice.   
He had become such a constant that I started using that walki-talki stone as soon as I woke up. Even before coffee. I will admit, for the first week I had held extreme resentment towards him, for not going back and stopping Pep from taking the glove. But he made me realize it was the only way.   
Later on, about two months after Pep had… Died… I did my best to move on. I tried to stop focusing on her. But I also enveloped myself in work… There were days when I had to completely shut down, and then there were days where I was completely fine. It was about four months after Pepper had died that I finally made a big move. I went on a date with Stephen Strange. It wasn’t anything big, just a small in-home dinner date. I had the kid take Morgan to the movies and pizza while me and the Doctor had our little rendezvous. I had the chefs make a nice steak dinner. The dinner was about 50% quiet and 50% talk. We talked about a lot of things, mostly Stephen. And at the end of the night, we actually shared a kiss. It was a short one but… I was happy. I didn’t feel any guilt, hatred, resentment, anything. I actually felt happy.   
It was now a year after Pepper had died. And I got a call from the kid. He was frantic, and I could tell he was crying and trying to keep it together. He could barely tell me anything, so I traced his location. He was at Flushing Hospital. I jumped into my suit and immediately flew to his location. It took me 15 minutes to get there and as soon as I stepped out of the suit, he grabbed and hugged me. Police officers were there, as was a lady in a purple office jumpsuit. I grabbed the kid’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Peter. Tell me what’s wrong.” I said, shaking him gently to try and get him to calm down.   
  
  
_ Peter’s POV _

I had been frantically trying to get ahold of Tony for the past half hour. I guess I should explain what happened. Aunt May and I were making hamburgers for lunch, when she went to go get her phone from her bedroom. She took longer than she should have, but I thought maybe she was using the bathroom. It was about 15 minutes later that I went in to check on her, and found her on the floor. She had died. They told me it was sudden cardiac arrest, and that there had been nothing anyone could have done because of how quickly it had happened. Social Services had shown up to try and take me away, but I convinced them to let me call a family friend. Tony showed up 15 minutes later, and had to calm me down before I could tell him what happened. Everyone looked shocked as hell that the Tony Stark had come on my behalf. He started talking to the other adults in the room, and I just sat down, trying to keep calm. Papers were signed. I don’t know how long we were there but it felt like hours. I barely even remember Tony taking me to the new house he had built in Brooklyn. He gave me some clothes to change into and made me take a nap on the couch so I could process things. When I woke up, he was sitting by my side, with Morgan in his lap. Morgan had become like a little sister to me and I loved her so much. Tony explained that he had adopted me on the spot at the hospital, because he couldn’t lose me twice. I had started to cry again, and Morgan hugged me. I calmed down quickly, and took in deep breaths. I’d be okay. I was having problems processing everything, but it’d come in time, I guessed. Tony said he’d order Thai for dinner, and told me to go play with Morgan in the backyard.   
Later in the week, we got my stuff and some of May’s things out of the apartment in Queens. I was a wreck, but I made it through. We moved all of my stuff I wanted to keep into my new room, and Tony bought new things for the old stuff and things I didn’t want to keep. I kept a lot of May’s stuff, the stuff that mattered. Everything else we donated.   
After about a week and a half after May had died, I completely collapsed and cried the entire day. No one could console me. All of the guilt and grief hit me at once. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. 

When I woke up the next morning, I took a shower and got dressed, finding Tony making breakfast. He was making french toast for me and Morgan. Morgan was helping. I smiled.   
“Hey Underoos!” Tony said to me, with a smile. “Feeling any better?” he asked.   
I nodded. “Yeah. I feel a lot better than before.” I replied, sitting down at the table. “I decided I’m going to go back to school today. And maybe go see a movie.” I smiled as I spoke. “Good. let me know if you need any cash.” Tony said to me. 

I met Ned at school that day, and we started talking about star wars lego sets. We wondered if Tony could make us real lightsabers. I’d have to ask him later. School went by quickly that day, and Ned and I went to go see a movie afterwards. We had Happy pick us up and when we got home, both Stephen and Tony were waiting for us, with Morgan. I was happy I had a family in them. Stephen, or ‘Doctor Dad’, as Tony called him when referring to him around me had stood up when we entered. “Go get dressed, Peter. We’re going out to eat. Business casual.” he said to me, smiling. I nodded and Happy drove Ned home while I took a shower and got dressed. Tony and Stephen were dressed already, as well as Morgan, so we were all ready to go. I discussed the day with Tony while he drove, Stephen occasionally interrupting to ask questions. We went and got fancy dinner, and then went for ice cream at my favorite ice cream shop after a lot of persuading from me and Morgan. Once we got home, it was really late, so Tony let me skip homework until tomorrow since tomorrow was Saturday. I changed into my PJs and got in bed.   
However, that night, like a lot of other nights, I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt about Toomes, even though that had been years ago at this point. Well, not even two years for me, but for everyone else it had been like 6, 7 years ago. I dreamt about being stuck under the concrete building, while everyone else was off fighting Thanos. I dreamt I was a failure, that I couldn’t help them at all. I dreamt I was a burden on them, that I was too young to be out in the field, and made stupid mistakes that almost cost the entire battle. I dreamt that I somehow got Morgan in terrible peril. When I woke up, I was sweating and panting. F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped and asked me if I was alright. “Your heart rate is extremely elevated, Peter. Would you like me to call someone for you?” She asked. “N-No, Fri, I’m okay. Thank you though…” I said, knowing I was anything but okay. I got up, and took a quick shower to get the sweat off, and then laid back down. I tossed and turned for the rest of the night, knowing I wouldn’t get back to sleep. When I got up, it was around 8 AM, and Tony was in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee. He was just wearing his PJ pants, and he smiled at me and ruffled my hair. “Hey, Underoos.” he yawned out at me, “Sleep well?” He asked. I sighed, looking up at him. “It was a long night.” I said. He seemed to understand and just nodded, going to sit at the table. I made some hot chocolate and sat down with him. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked. I shook my head no, I didn’t want to talk about it. At all. I might later on, but right now I just wanted to enjoy my hot chocolate and then maybe go back to sleep, or try to. Tony’s phone rang, and I groaned at the loud, obnoxious ringtone.   
  
_Stephen’s POV _  


I had called Tony around 8:10 in the morning, I had something very important to talk to him about. Once he picked up, I couldn’t help but smile to myself a little at his groggy morning tone. “Good morning, Anthony.” I said. I only called him Anthony when I wanted to tease him, but I’d lay off on it for today. Mostly. Probably.   
“What’s up, doc?” He asked me, and I chuckled. “Clear your afternoon?” I asked, and he just let out a small groan. “Yeah, sure.” he said. “Meet me on your roof in an hour?” I asked. He let out a small laugh but agreed, and we hung up. I talked to Wong about the plan, and I got dressed in some casual clothes. Some snug jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt. I met Tony up on the roof, and he looked at me expectantly. I grinned as I approached him and gave him a small kiss. “What is it, Doc? I promised the kid ice cream and video games for lunch.” he said. I laughed a bit, and smiled. “I suppose I’ll have to get right to the chase, then, won’t I?” I asked. I got down on one knee, and held out a gold ring with a dark ruby inset. I noticed Tony’s eyes get very wide, and he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, so I made it quick. “You don’t have to give me an answer now but… Will you marry me?” I asked. 


End file.
